<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Could Be Mine for the Weekend by anakinskywalkr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023135">You Could Be Mine for the Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/pseuds/anakinskywalkr'>anakinskywalkr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quakerider AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x22, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghost Rider (MCU), I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Oh My God, Ouch, this really hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/pseuds/anakinskywalkr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie has something really important to tell Daisy before he has to leave with the Darkhold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quakerider AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Could Be Mine for the Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie was jittery, his nerves on edge. He’d sent Daisy a text message saying he had to tell her something urgent, and she’d responded letting him know she was on her way to the guest quarters Coulson had lent to Robbie during the duration of his stay with the S.H.I.E.L.D. team while they were hunting A.I.D.A.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they’d managed to defeat A.I.D.A. and Robbie had acquired the Darkhold. He knew that he was going to leave once again in order to get the Darkhold to the only place it’d ever be safely hidden: the Dark Dimension. The Darkhold being returned to where it belonged was more important than Robbie’s personal desires to stay with the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. To stay with Daisy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to his quarters opened and Daisy appeared. “Hey, Robbie,” she greeted him, the usual slight grin she always gave him making his heart skip a beat. “You needed to tell me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie couldn’t move. He was stuck where he was standing. Something about Daisy always made Robbie stop in his tracks, no matter what. Every single time he was around her, it was instant. His feet would be stuck, he wouldn’t be able to move. His breath would be taken away just by her presence alone. It didn’t help that Daisy Johnson was the kind of ethereal beauty that was, well, inhuman. She reminded Robbie of the goddesses of love from different religions he’d learned about growing up and in school. Her chocolate brown eyes pierced into Robbie like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Her voice was a soothing melody that immediately made him feel at peace every time she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy Johnson was a force of power, and the magnetic pull to her that Robbie felt--there weren’t enough words adequate enough to describe it properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a couple of months since the two had first met that fateful night in the junkyard, and Robbie hadn’t been the same since. He felt drawn to Daisy from the very beginning, from the second the two fought their first fight, from the second she’d begged him to kill her and he’d refused. It wasn’t just that the Rider didn’t feel the need to kill her, it was that Robbie didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill her. Killing her meant depriving the world of that beautiful face, that gorgeous voice, those mesmerizing eyes. And that was something Robbie couldn’t handle the thought of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie?” Daisy’s voice snapped him out of his headspace. He met her eyes, saw the confusion in them. “What did you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied her face for a moment, wanting to make sure he memorized it for when he was gone. He didn’t want to forget a single feature. He wanted to make sure he remembered every little detail about her so that the picture he painted in his head for those long days alone would be accurate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie noticed when he’d first seen her since his return that she’d gained weight--and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was no longer the frail, fragile woman she’d been when they first met. She’d finally been eating right, been working out again, been taking care of herself. The newly gained weight looked amazing on her; filled her cheeks out perfectly, and made her look even more youthful than she already had. Her lips were plumper, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked so kissable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, in that moment, Robbie made a choice to go after what he truly wanted, even if it was just for a night, a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie made his way over to Daisy and letting out a breath, he lowered his face to hers, his hand cupping her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second their lips met, everything else in the real world seemed to dissipate, until it was just the two of them; him and Daisy in his arms, her body pressed up against his, her lips pressed against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like fireworks had been set off inside him. His entire body was on fire, and it wasn’t because the Rider was about to take over. It was a pleasant fire, a welcome fire. His skin was electric, and it was because of Daisy. All the butterflies she’d given him over the last couple months swarmed around in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Daisy Johnson made Robbie Reyes feel like he could fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting. They didn’t break eye contact as Robbie’s hand slid down Daisy’s arm and intertwined itself with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy took a moment. “So, that’s what you wanted to tell me?” She was still trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robbie rasped out. “I know the timing’s awful, because I’m leaving on Monday, but I had a lot of time in the Hell dimension to think, and it was mostly you I thought about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy let out an audible breath. “You thought about me in the Hell dimension?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. “Girl, I’ve been thinking about you since the night you ambushed me at the junkyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ambush you!” Daisy jokingly slapped his arm. She looked down. “I can’t lie, though, I’ve thought about you quite a lot, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another thing we have in common,” Robbie remarked. It was obvious, even to him, how much the two of them had in common. Hard upbringings, pain, loss. They understood each other in a way that nobody else did. They saw each other for who the other one was at their very core, and from the beginning, had fully accepted each other. Neither of them expected or wanted the other one to change to please anyone else. Robbie saw what the S.H.I.E.L.D. team couldn’t, the very deep inner pain that Daisy was suffering through, and vice versa. The two of them were able to push buttons no one else had ever been able to. And Robbie loved it all. Loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy looked up at him. Robbie could’ve sworn that her eyes contained the most peaceful part of Heaven. There was a twinkle in her eye, and she had that same slight grin again. “I must say, you’ve taken me by surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie chuckled. “Let’s call even, if I can call you ‘babe’ for the weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s grin widened into a full smile. “‘Tis the damn season, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips touched once again, and Robbie had never felt as light as he did in that moment. They didn’t have very long, but they made sure to make the most of Robbie’s last weekend in this dimension. Every moment spent together brought Robbie higher and higher until he was so elated that he couldn’t think straight; his mind was full of only images of Daisy smiling up at him, the two of them intertwined in bed together, the softness of her lips against his, the way she whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he worshipped her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For months, Robbie had craved Daisy--taking whatever crumbs he could get. Just being in her presence had always been enough for him, but now, now with her curled up in his arms, Robbie knew that there would never again be anything like this. Every night, every day, Robbie had spent just admiring Daisy in her entirety. Her existence showed him something he couldn’t live without, and in that last weekend, whenever Daisy touched him--held him--it felt like Heaven itself was coming down. Robbie had always wanted nothing more than to be able to take Daisy’s pain and put it on his heart. He had to thank the oceans, the heavens, whatever guiding force it had been, for giving him Daisy. Everything in his life had been leading him to her, like an invisible string guiding him right to Daisy Johnson. She had saved him. Given him something more to live for. Something more to fight for. Robbie knew without a doubt there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Monday, the two woke up to what Robbie described in his head as a nightmare. Goodbye. He had to leave now, and it destroyed him. Saying goodbye to Daisy Johnson was something he wanted to never have to do. All he wanted to stay with her, to hold her every night for the rest of his existence, hold her hand every chance he could get, love her until his last breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’d been able to have that, Robbie Reyes could have died a happy man. Every day with Daisy was heaven on Earth for Robbie, each day more so than the last. He’d never thought he was worthy of happiness, of love, but Daisy had changed that for him. He still didn’t believe he was worthy of her, but he cherished everything about her and every moment he had with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie Reyes was undoubtedly, unconditionally, head over heels in love with Daisy Johnson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had to leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality of it felt like a shot to the heart. It was more painful to Robbie than being thrown out of his charger all those years ago and dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After talking to Coulson and making the S.H.I.E.L.D. director promise to take care of Daisy and protect her, Robbie made his way to the room that housed the device A.I.D.A. had previously used to bring Robbie, Coulson, and Fitz back from the other side. Daisy was there, helping Simmons finish readying the device for him. Daisy shot up as he walked in, and the two of them made eye contact, every sensation and feeling both of them had during the weekend flooding back to the forefront of their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy slowly made her way to him. “You really have to leave right away?” There was a sadness in her voice that tore Robbie’s heart out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Robbie responded to her. “Yeah. I have to get this book someplace safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team gathered around them, but even then, it still felt like it was only him and Daisy in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie wished he had more time, more time to tell her every little thing he’d ever wanted to, more time to kiss her, to hold her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More time to figure out how to properly tell her he loved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on my brother?” His voice cracked, and he could no longer keep up the stoic, gruff facade he’d always maintained in front of S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaving Daisy was too painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy herself was unable to speak, lest she start crying, so her only response was a sorrowful nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gateway’s almost ready,” Simmons remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie forced himself to look away from Daisy. “Don’t need it,” he said. “I learned a few things since you saw me last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing a grin Daisy’s way, Robbie unraveled his chain and began making circles in front of him with it, the chain flaming up and creating a portal. On the other side of the portal, a mountainous snowy tundra--a dark loneliness without Daisy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the Darkhold from Coulson, Robbie addressed the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. “I don’t envy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna say the same to you,” Coulson said, meaning more than just Robbie’s possession by the Rider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie turned and began making his way towards the portal. But he stopped right before stepping through. He stopped and looked back at her, at the woman he loved, at Daisy. She nodded at him understandingly, and he returned the nod, willing her to hear all the things he wished he was able to say. That he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, that he didn’t want to go. Robbie clung tightly to the memories of their weekend together, to the feeling of Daisy’s skin against his, to the butterflies in his stomach when she kissed him, to the lightness he felt when she smiled, to the warmth in her eyes. He clung to it, and he clung to his love for her as he stepped through the portal, possibly never to return.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>